The present invention relates to a LED, a method for manufacturing the same and a package of the same, especially to a flip-chip LED (light emitting diode), a method for manufacturing the same and a flip-chip package of the same. The flip-chip LED includes at least one multi-layer reflective layer covered over an outer surface of a LED chip except the area with exposed electrodes. The multi-layer reflective layer is produced by physical vapor deposition (PVD) with the same mask at one time.
Refer to TWI423482 (US2011/0014734), TW 573330, TW M350824; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,211,722, 6,914,268, 8,049,230, 7,985,979, 7,939,832, 7,713,353, 7,642,121, 7,462,861, 7,393,411, 7,335,519, 7,294,866, 7,087,526, 5,557,115, 6,514,782, 6,497,944, 6,791,119; US2011/0014734, US2002/0163302, and US2004/0113156, techniques related to flip-chip LED such as GaN LED, reflective layer of LED, or flip-chip package of LED are revealed. These prior arts provide different techniques for solving problems of LED chip or LED package such as light emitting efficiency, heat dissipation, service life, cost, yield rate, process simplification, and luminous decay. Take U.S. Pat. No. 8,211,722 and US2011/0014734 (Ser. No. 12/505,991) as an example. The U.S. Pat. No. 8,211,722 is continuation-in-part of the US2011/0014734. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,211,722, a flip-chip GaN LED fabrication method is revealed. The chip includes a substrate, an N-type GaN ohmic contact layer, a light-emitting layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, a translucent conducting layer (such as Indium Tin Oxide), a P-type electrode pad, an N-type electrode pad, isolation protection layers and a metallic reflection layer. The metallic reflection layer is generally produced by physical vapor deposition (PVD). However, if the metal reflection layer includes three layer, three a plurality of different masks is required to form a pattern of the metal reflection layer for arranging photoresist layer thereon. Then multiple times (such as three times) of processes (such as PVD) are carried out to form respective layer on the outer surface of the LED (except the area with the electrodes). For example, if the reflection layer includes three layers, three masks are required to form pattern of the reflection layer and arrange the photoresist layer. Then the vacuum deposition process such as PVD is carried out three times to form a multi-layer reflection layer on the outer surface of the LED chip (except the area with the electrodes) in turn. One mask and one pumping and venting process are required during each PVD process. The plurality of masks required and multiple times of PVD processes required for manufacturing the multi-layer reflection layer increase both time and cost. This has negative effect on mass-production and market competitiveness.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel flip-chip LED, a method for manufacturing the same and a package of the same that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.